My Bad Boy
by Elevating with You
Summary: Logan, a delinquent. Camille, the student body/class president. Dating? Seems impossible? Well, they make it possible. Rated T just to be safe; *I suck at summaries, sorry*
1. Nice To Meet You Again

**Hey! Hey! second fan fic for BTR :)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>"Really...?" Camille said laughing.<p>

She was at the corner of the classroom with her 4 best friends. Jo, Stephanie, Rachel and the new girl, Lucy.

Just then four boys came in. The class president's worse nightmare.

"They're late again…" Jo stated.

"oh well… time to talk to them, again!" Camille said, frustrated. She didn't even remember why she agreed to become the class president.

"umm guys, you're late again." She said as she walk to them.

"yeah... so what?" the tall boy with black hair asked her.

"why don't you try to come early tomorrow." She said trying to be as calm as possible.

"If we feel like it." The blonde shot back.

Camille sighed and walked back to her friends.

"the famous school delinquents James, Kendall, Carlos and… Logan." Lucy said, shaking her head.

Logan… just his name made Camille's heart skip a beat.

"Cami, you okay?" Stephanie asked how saw her friend blushing.

"huh? Umm… yeah!" Camille said trying to convince them.

* * *

><p>It was now after school.<p>

"The teacher called me so you girls go ahead." Camille said waving to her friends.

"Okay. Bye!' they said before heading out

Camille sighed and walked to the classroom to get her bag. When she opened the door, there stood the boy that made her heart skip a beat. He was looking out of the window. Camille stopped for a while before shaking herself back to reality.

"What are you doing here?" she asked approaching the guy.

"I wanted to stay here, got a problem." He said.

"not really." She shrugged then smiled, she knew if she showed that she wasn't irritated by him, he'll stop.

Logan ignored her and kept on staring outside of the window.

Camille just smiled and picked up her and went on her way to the faculty room to meet her teacher.

* * *

><p>"You're still here?" Camille said as she walked back into the classroom.<p>

Logan just nodded.

"Come on, I have to lock this room now!" Camille said holing up the classroom key.

Logan stood up swung his bag over his shoulder and went out of the classroom, with Camille behind. She locked the door and turned around to face the boy. "Let's go!" she said.

"hey…" Logan said.

"hmm?" Camille asked looking at him.

"Why are we walking home together?" Logan said thinking about the situation.

Camille just laughed. "Well it was your choice anyways." She said playfully.

Camille thought that he may actually be calm when he's not with his friends. When they reached the intersection Camille said that her house was on the other side.

"Well, see yah!" Logan said.

"Wait!" Camille shouted calling Logan's attention.

"I'm Camille, nice to meet you." She said.

Logan looked at her, completely clueless, she knew that he already know her.

"Well this is the very first time we actually had a decent conversation." She told him.

Logan shook his head. "I'm Logan, nice to meet you too." He said back.

"Bye!" Camille said waving at him while Logan walked away.

She took one glance at him before turning around.


	2. No to Lateness!

**Thanks guys for the reviews for my first chapter ^_^**

**Chapter two here we come!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR :)**

* * *

><p>It was just another average morning. The bell just rang and everybody was just chatting around the room.<p>

"And that's how I got my new bag" Rachel said finishing her story.

"Anyways, what happened yesterday, Camille?" Stephanie asked looking at her best friend.

"Oh you know, the teacher wants me to decrease the amount of tardiness." Camille said shrugging but then blushed, remembering what happened after she went back to the classroom.

"Are you sure that's all?" Lucy asked her devilishly.

"umm… yeah!" she said trying to convince them.

"fine, I'll accept it…. For now!" Lucy told her.

Then the four boy entered the room and as usual, late.

"Time to do my job." Camille said walking away from her friends and to the boys.

"How many time do I have to tell you to come here on time!" she shouted at them, she was obviously pissed off. When they're late, she's the one being yelled at by the teacher.

"You should have been used to it by now."Carlos said putting his feet on his desk.

Camille sighed and went back to her friends.

"Nothing changed." Jo said shaking her head.

"Hey girls, can you do me a little favor?" Camille asked before whispering something at them and they all giggled.

* * *

><p>The next morning at Logan's house.<p>

Logan opened the fridge and grabbed the milk carton and when through the drawers to find a box of cereal.

"Mom and Dad must have been drunk again last night." He said sighing.

Just then he heard the door bell. He stood up and went to the door. He saw Camille with a smile on her face "Good Morning" she greeted him.

"Ready to go to school?" she asked him.

"Huh?" he asked completely clueless of the situation.

"I'm making sure you're not late for school!" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"After I eat breakfast." He said turning back.

"Ok then." She said stepping in.

"Why are you going inside?" he asked in panic

"Just go on and eat your breakfast, will you." She said pointing at the untouched cereal bowl.

"Fine!" he mumbled as he grabbed a spoon and started eating.

* * *

><p>"Now we have enough time to walk to school." She said smiling.<p>

"But what about the other guys?" he asked.

"Oh I got that all under control." She said, smirking.

When they got inside the classroom he saw his three best friends mumbling out of frustration.

"If you want to join them, go ahead!" she told him before walking away.

He took a glance of her before walking to his friends.

"Nice job girls! Thanks so much!" she said being super appreciative to her best friends who picked up the always late delinquents.

"No worries, girl!" they said.

* * *

><p>"Don't you ever go home?" Camille asked him playfully.<p>

It was two hours after dismissal; Camille was yet called again by the teacher.

"I love staying late here." He said coldly.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his seat, Logan almost falling in the process.

"Come on! It's getting late." She said smiling.

The scene was just like it happened a week ago. They were walking home, together.

"It seems that you have got thinner." She said looking at him.

"Yeah! I haven't been eating lunch since one I can't bring food out of the house and two I have absolutely no money!" he said, informing her.

"Th-then let me cook you lunch…." She said nervously.

"I'm not forcing you to" Logan said.

"It's my choice!" Camille told him

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two is done I hope you liked it. (I really hope you did!)<strong>


	3. This Girl Surprises Me

**Third Chapter's up. **

**Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR. K?**

* * *

><p>Camille hummed as she prepares a brown bag with her "friend's" lunch.<p>

"One BLT sandwich is done!" she said as she took the bag she prepared and placed it near her bag.

She then looked at the messy kitchen. _'Maybe I should clean up before going.'_ She thought to herself.

She grabbed a mop and started getting work.

She was walking now to Logan's house. _'Why am I even doing this?'_ she asked herself.

She sighed and knocked on his door. She then set herself to greet the never happy boy.

The door swung open and there she saw him in, still in his pajamas. "Sheesh! You're not dressed yet?" she said stepping in.

"I just woke up." He told her as he rubbed his eyes.

"Let me guess you haven't eaten breakfast yet." Camille said turning to him.

He just nodded and Camille slapped her forehead.

"Go get dressed; I'll prepare your breakfast." Camille commanded and he left the room.

Logan went to the table and Camille made a delicious bacon and eggs breakfast.

"Go on.. Eat! We'll be late." She said.

Logan ate as fast as he can not wanting the consequences if he doesn't.

* * *

><p>And now with Camille having a tight grip of him, they were running as fast as they can.<p>

As soon as they got in the classroom, the bell rung.

"See just on time!" she said looking at Logan who was about to collapse.

"Oh you're such a baby, that wasn't even the fastest run I ever did." She said before going to her friends.

"Camille, our class presidents with her best friends Jo, Rachel, Stephanie and Lucy are known as the muses of the school." Logan heard, he turned around to see his three best friends. Carlos was the one explaining.

He went to his seat and just nodded.

"Many guys attempted but failed to get their attention, even following and stalking them around sometimes." Kendall said before seating down beside him.

"They have good grades, all the teachers and staff love them and let's not forget they're good at sports. But in all of them Camille Roberts reign supreme." James said crossing his arms.

"That's how she got to be the class president." Logan stated, looking at the girl. She laughed at something Lucy said and he thought it was the cutest laugh ever.

And then the second bell rung. Camille looked at her friends and nodded. The four took their seats while Camille stood in front, arms crossed.

It was something our class does every morning. Once Camille stand in front of the class after the second bell, everybody came running to their seats. Everybody respected her and was kind of afraid, well except for the four of us.

"May I have your attention please!" Camille said calmly and everybody quiet down.

"Now, next week I don't want anybody being late! If we can accomplish that then we'll be the first ever senior class to do that! So anybody who comes late next week we'll get a consequence from me!." She told us with a threatening voice.

'_This girl surprises me'_


	4. One Party Admits It

**So it's report card day, pray that I have good grades if not... buh bye T_T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry! I can't pick you up nor make you lunch tomorrow since the girls will have their trip!"she said to Logan as they walk home.<p>

"Relax, I don't mind, I can survive for a day without you." He told her. He knew Camille pretty well, unless he won't say its ok her own guilt will eat her up.

"Thank goodness!" she said before turning to her street.

"Bye!" she said waving at him and ran out.

'_Will I be ok?' _he asked himself.

He got so close to Camille with nobody knowing. They usually hang out after school and Camille usually tutors him during weekends so they had been good friends.

He shook of all his thoughts when he saw his house. He never liked this place; he never wanted to go home to this crappy place. He put in the key and went in. The first floor looked clean, since Logan always kept it in order since Camille comes here every morning but upstairs, where she can't look, looks like hell. He has the worst parents ever! They always get drunk their jobs are at a bar and they never pay attention to him! He sometimes wants to just get out of this place but, where will he go?

He just shook off all those thoughts and locked himself in his room.

The sound of his alarm woke him up. He tried to reach for it to shut it off. He got up and looked around. It was about this time when Camille will knock on the door for him to go down and greet her. He went into the bathroom to take a nice bath to wake him up. He dressed up and went down to the kitchen. He just popped up a bowl of cereal. He finished it clean and went on his way to school. He saw his three best friends and caught up with them.

"Hey guys!" he greeted.

"Hey! Somehow we're pretty early today." Kendall thought.

"Maybe we got used to doing this thanks to the girls." Carlos said.

When they finally reached the school they shuffled to their classroom. They noticed that it was less cheerful in there.

"Somehow the atmosphere is a lot different in here." James noticed.

"It's natural since the girls are out and they're the one who keeps this classroom in check." Logan said sitting down.

They all just shrugged this off.

* * *

><p>"Ok since we're an hour away, why don't we play truth or dare?" Lucy said sitting down and placing a bottle in the middle of the table.<p>

"Game!" they all said nodding.

Lucy put on a smirk on her face and spun the bottle which automatically landed on Camille.

"Truth or Dare?" Jo asked.

"Truth!" Camille said with confidence.

"Do you like Logan?" Rachel said getting closer to her.

"Umm… I'll take Dare instead." Camille said trying to avoid the question.

"Go call Logan and say that you love him!" Stephanie said crossing her arms.

Camille knew she was beat up either end.

"Fine, I'll take your 'truth' question…. Yeah, I like Logan." She finally said, admitting it.

All of the girls squealed out of joy and hugged Camille.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll give you a cookie if you review XD<strong>


	5. New Image?

**Good News guys! My grades actually improved!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>"Good Morning Logan!" Camille greeted the lazy looking Logan.<p>

"Good Morning." He said letting her in.

"You're still in your pjs? Go get dressed, I'll get breakfast ready soon." She said pushing him up to the staircase before heading to the kitchen.

As soon as Logan went back down he smelled the delicious pancakes.

"Here you go!" Camille said placing the pancakes and a glass of orange juice on the table.

Logan took his seat and started eating.

"So, when can I finally meet your parents?" she asked looking around the house.

Logan paused for a while before speaking "If I were you, I wouldn't want o meet my parents." He said.

"Why?" Camille asked but Logan never replied.

They then headed out for school. Logan was just silent and Camille was hard in her thoughts.

'_What did he mean by that? Maybe he doesn't go along with his parents. I hope I didn't anger him'_ she thought.

They both went up the classroom and went to their respective friends.

"What's wrong Cami? You look a little down." Lucy asked seeing how sad Camille looked like.

"I think Logan's mad at me." She said sighing.

"What made you say that?" Jo asked.

"Well, when I asked him when can I meet his parents he said that it's better if I don't meet them and there… he was just silent." Camille said on the verge of crying.

"Maybe he likes you too and he doesn't want his parents to disapprove of you." Rachel thought.

"But why wouldn't they like Cami, I mean she's perfect!" Stephanie said looking at Camille.

"Cause maybe Cami's a good and girl and Logan's a bad boy." Lucy said explaining.

"Then we have to change Cami's image!" Jo said concluding the whole situation.

"But…" Camille hesitated but her four best friends was so into their own imaginations.

They were just kept on chatting until the bell rings and the class did their morning ritual.

* * *

><p>"Come on Camille!" Rachel said pulling Camille out of her seat.<p>

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To the mall!" Stephanie said before the dragged Camille out of the classroom.

"No not that!" Lucy said looking at Camille.

"Try this one!" Jo said handing Camille another outfit for her to try on.

Camille let out a sigh. She didn't even know why she's doing this.

After a ton of outfits the girls finally chose the best outfit for her and then paid and left the store

"We'll see you tomorrow, Cami! We want you in that outfit tomorrow and we'll pick Logan up for you tomorrow so it won't ruing the surprise." They said before parting up.

Camille looked at her shopping bags and shook her head.

The next day the boys were talking to each other and just like what the classroom looked like every morning, everybody had their own world or until Camille entered the room. Everybody's eyes opened up wide.

She was wearing a black shirt, leather jacket, leather skirt, black stockings and leather boots. On the top of that she was wearing dark make up and was chewing a piece of gum.

"MOVE!" She shouted and everybody cleared her way to her seat.

* * *

><p><strong> Sorry if this is going to be a really bad story. I have my reasons:<strong>

**1. I do have the basic plot but I have no idea how to get there!**

**2. I just keep making things up as I go**

**3. I have my own dramas**

**4. I never find the time to write**

**So there you go T_T**

**Anyways... please review :P**


	6. Just The Way You Are

**Whoop Whoop! Tomorrow's 11.21.11 ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>"C-camille is that you?" Logan asked in surprise.<p>

"You've got a problem?" she asked darkly.

"It's just like you look… different." He said looking at her again.

"It's the new me!" she said before going to her own seat.

"Wow, she's good." Lucy said observing Camille's rebellious look.

"If Logan doesn't like her after this he's going to be dead." Jo said laughing.

Just then the bell ringed everybody was till staring at Camille and unlike her usual doings, she just sat there instead of standing in front of the class.

"We want her to change for Logan but what will the class do without her?" Rachel asked.

The class was completely out of order and anytime soon the teacher will arrive.

"Well then, we have to do this ourselves!" Stephanie said getting up with the other three following her.

With just the four of them they managed to settle down the class but they still got a problem, what will the teacher say when she looks at Camille.

"What are we going to do with Camille? The teacher will freak out and might replace her as the class president." Lucy asked, panicking.

"I know exactly what to do!" Jo said. And just on time the teacher walked in the classroom.

"Umm hey Ms. Collins, I was just wondering, why was your car on fire earlier?" Jo said trying to make a lame excuse for the teacher to get out of the classroom.

"Oh my gosh!" Ms. Collins said before running out of the classroom.

"See?" Jo said then looked at Camille.

"Let's get her out of here!" she suggested.

The three girls dragged her out of the classroom and went into the restroom.

"That was close!" Rachel said in relief.

"So, what now?" Stephanie said looking at their current situation.

They looked at each other and shrugged.

Suddenly they heard somebody crying. The four of them turned around to see Camille holding a piece of paper with her watery eyes.

"What's wrong Cami?" Lucy said taking the piece of paper from her hand.

'_What the hell is wrong with you?'_ the note says.

"Is this from Logan?" Jo asked looking back and forth from Camille and the note.

Camille just nodded. The four girls all gave her a tight hug.

"We're sorry Cami. We're the one who made you do this." Rachel said with her voice full of guilt.

"Instead of liking you, he hated you more." Stephanie said.

"Why don't we fix you up and we'll tell Logan to meet you at the back of the school at lunch." Lucy said trying to make Camille stand up.

Camille smiled to know how lucky to have good friends like them.

"So what do you want?" Logan asked.

He was now face to face with Camille.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I though you didn't like me to meet your parents because I'm too nice for you so the girls thought that I should change my image." Camille said looking at the ground with tears forming in her eyes.

Logan took a deep breath and put her in his arms.

"I like you just the way you are. Don't ever change." He said.

Camille felt a blush creeping through her cheeks.

'_Did he just say that he likes me?' _she asked herself.

But instead of pushing him out of extreme embarrassment, she cherished this perfect moment.

* * *

><p><strong>K guys, the weekend's over. See you next week or if I have the time I'll upload mid way ;)<strong>


	7. One Kiss

**I've l earned something for the past week: speech choirs are eviiiiiiil!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>"How many times do I have to tell you this?" Camille shouted at Logan.<p>

It was a typical Friday night. Logan's grades was going down again and he asked to Camille to tutor him… again.

"Well sorry! My brain doesn't work like yours!" he shouted back.

They both looked at each other and bursted out laughing.

"You should be thankful that I'm even doping this. I should be hanging out with the girls by now." She said looking at all of Logan's answers to all her questions.

"Thanks by the way." He said.

"And you should also be thankful that my parents are out tonight or else you'll be out of here." She said jokingly. Her parents never liked Logan in the first place. They even gave him a death stare when she first introduced him to them.

"I don't even know why they hate me!" he said.

"Oh shut up and study, I'll go grab us some snacks." She said going to the kitchen.

Logan looked at the piles of paper he has to go through.

Camille then came back with a tray of cookies and cola. "Here you go!" she said placing the tray in front of him.

"Why don't we take a rest before your head explode." She suggested looking at how Logan was already chewing on his pencil.

"Yeah, I can't even look at a single equation anymore." He said sitting on the couch next to Camille.

Camille grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to a romantic movie.

"So you like these kind of stuff?" he asked teasingly.

"Every girl like these to some level." She shot back.

Suddenly romantic music came on and the couple on screen was making out.

"Ummm…" Logan said watching the movie.

There was an awkward silence between the two. Not knowing what to do.

Suddenly their eyes met, they both leaned closer and closer to each other until their lips met.

Each felt a spark they have never felt before it's like they were linked to each other.

Upon realizing what was happening they both pulled away and looked at each other with great shock.

"What just happened?" Logan asked nervously.

Camille just shrugged, she can't even say a single word.

"I better get going." He said slowly standing up, grabbing his bag and leaving her house.

Camille snapped herself back to reality and quickly picked up her phone and quickly texted her four best friends.

Suddenly she heard the doorbell "Wow, they're fast." Camille said to herself.

She quickly opened the door to see the four girls competing who'll go in first.

"What happened?" Stephanie asked anxiously.

"Me and Logan was studying then I suggested that we should take break since I saw how tired he was, so I grabbed some snacks and opened the TV and coincidently a romantic movie was on. A romantic song was playing and the couple on screen was making out then I looked into Logan's eyes and he looked into mine and we both leaned closer and closer until we kissed!" she said in one go.

"Wow!" was the only thing they can say.

"Take deep breaths, and tell us what happened next." Jo said grabbing her by the shoulders.

"We pulled away then Logan left." She said plopping down on the couch.

"This is great! You got to kiss the guy you like." Rachel said jumping around.

"But, how will a face him now?" Camille said burying her head in a pillow.

"He wouldn't kiss you if he didn't like and don't you worry we're staying here all night for you!" Lucy said.

* * *

><p>"You did what?" James screamed.<p>

"I kissed her." Logan said rolling his eyes. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to tell these boys first.

"You kissed the most famous girl in school?" Kendall asked, still can't believe his ears.

"Yeah." He said leaning back.

"Dude…. You're awesome!" Carlos said doing their hand shake.

"Huh?" Logan asked, he was sure clueless yet he was scared on what they're going to say.

"Camille Roberts is like the queen of the school she got everybody wrapped around her little finger and if you're dating her then it's like you're the king!" Kendall explained.

"I'm not dating her! How many times do I have to tell you that we're just friends?" Logan said before standing up and heading for the door.

"Or are we?" he asked himself as soon as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to absolutely rest this weekend so... sorry if i won't upload :P<strong>


	8. The Start Of A Beautiful Friendship

**I just got really bored so this chapter really sucks.**

**Discaliner: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>"G-good Morning, Logan" Camille said awkwardly.<p>

"Morning." Logan replied.

It was a normal Monday morning Camille went to pick him up but this time he was totally prepared.

The two has never spoken over the weekend thanks to the kiss.

They walked in complete silence until they reached the school.

"You go ahead to the classroom, I need to stop by my locker." Camille said running out of sight.

She quickly grabbed her book and went quickly to the bathroom.

"I'm so stupid!" she shouted kicking one of the doors which revealed her four best friends.

"What are you doing?" she asked them angrily.

They were obviously eavesdropping.

"Well, we were here first but then we heard your voice getting louder and louder, we panicked so we all went in a cubicle." Jo explained.

Camille looked frustrated but didn't said anything, instead she walked out of the restroom.

The four girls looked at each other.

"What's wrong with her?" Lucy asked and they all shrugged, they know Camille very well, every time she caught them doing a thing like this she would always scold them but this time she just walked away.

Camille was at the classroom, looking out of the classroom, daydreaming.

The four girls was worried, she was acting weir.

They looked at the other side of the room and saw the four boys laughing.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time; Logan was walking to get some exercise, he normally eats lunch with Camille but if they eat together there would be nothing but awkwardness.<p>

But out of the blue a hand grabbed him and dragged him out.

He was thrown down to a chair.

"I want some answers, Mitchel!" a Lucy said.

"Excuse me?" he asked confused.

"Why is Cami acting so weird?" Stephanie said grabbing his collar.

"So this is the girls who was always so gentle." He said.

"Answer us!" Rachel shouted at him."

"Honestly, I have no idea!" he confessed

They looked at him in the eyes and Stephanie let him go.

"Look, Cami has never liked a guys this much before." Jo said.

"yes, she has a million of guys waiting in line for her but did you know that she rejects them all?" Lucy added.

"So if you ever break her heart, you'll die!" Stephanie warned him.

"See yah… Cami's probably looking for us!" Rachel said before they left him there.

"I'm dead!" Logan mumbled to himself.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Carlos asked him.

"They're going to kill me!" Logan cried.

"Who?" James asked.

"I can't tell." He complained.

"It ok." Kendall said patting him on the back.

He has delinquents for friends but they learned to understand each other. He even remembered the time when they first met.

"_Stand up Mitchel!" a boy shouted at him. He was being beated up into bits in te playground._

"_Stop what you're doing, right now!" he heard a voice._

_Logan looked at up to see three scary looking boys that was about his age._

"_Pathetic fools, you should have known better to pick on a guy like this." One of them said._

_The three of them looked at each other and beated up the other guys._

"_T-thank you so much!" Logan said with great appreciation._

"_You need to get tougher, you'll never survive if you're like that." The other one._

"_I'm Kendall, that's Carlos and James." One said._

"_I'm Logan." He introduced himself._

_And it was the start of it all._

"Hey Cami!" Jo greeted.

"Where have you girls been?" she asked them.

"We just had something to take care of." Lucy said.

"By the way Cami, are you mad at us for eavesdropping?" Stephanie asked.

"I was earlier but you know that I'll always end up forgiving you girils." She said smiling.

"It's always like that." Rachel said.

"_We're so sorry!" Jo apologized while panicking._

_It was the first day of kindergarten and she already spilled her grape juice all over a girl._

_The girl started to cry and ran out. She then bumped into another girl and fell down._

"_Sorry, are you okay?" she said offering her hand._

_But the girl didn't reply instead she stood up on her own and kept on running._

_When she finally calmed down, she sat on a chair and took a deep breath_

"_Hi there!" another girl greeted._

_She screamed out of surprise._

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to surprise you." She said._

"_Look at the poor girl." Another girl popped up right in front of her which made her scream louder._

_Then she realized two other girls running to their direction._

_The four girls all apologized to her at the same time._

"_It's alright…" she said shyly._

"_I'm Jo by the way"_

"_Lucy!"_

"_Stephanie's the name."_

"_And Rachel." _

"_I-I'm Camille." The girl said nervously._

"_Why so shy? you're so cute!" Jo said hugging Camille._

_And that's where a beautiful friendship started._

* * *

><p><strong>In other words this chapter is all about how their friendship started.<strong>

**Hint for the next episode: It's about how Logan hates his home ;)**


	9. My Place

**Sorry I was gone for soo long :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>"Hey Logan!" Camille greeted.<p>

Everything was back to normal after the girl threatened Logan to talk to Camille.

"Hey, so what are you doing in my house on a Saturday afternoon?" Logan asked completely puzzled.

"Well, me and the girls are having a picnic and I was wondering if you want to go with us." She said.

"But I'm going to be the only guy." He told her.

"No worries, the girls also invited Kendall, James and Carlos." She said.

Logan smiled at her and stepped out of his house.

When they reached the park the four girls and three guys was already sitting on the sheet.

"Cami!" Jo shouted.

"Sorry for the wait but I got Logan." Camille said.

Everybody eyed her and she sighed "And I got the food." She said putting down the basket.

They all laughed by her reaction.

"Let's see… Cami's grilled cheese sandwich, green salad, freshly squeezed lemonade, home baked cookies and pie!" Stephanie said each item as she dug in the basket.

"Cami always makes some delicious stuff, I'm kind of jealous of Logan, he gets to eat her cooking every day." Lucy said eyeing the two.

Logan and Camille blushed and looked away.

The four girls looked at each other and smiled devilishly.

"Hey Cami, I think this lemonade won't fit us, we'll go search for something else to drink, guys why don't you go with us." Rachel said.

"But we're really…." Carlos started but was cut off when Stephanie dragged him.

"We'll be back real quick!" the four girls said while dragging the guys.

That leaves Logan and Camille all alone.

"So…." Logan said awkwardly.

"Logan, tell me about your parents." Camille said looking down.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Well, you never really talked about them before and even you never tell me anything even if I asked." She said.

"It's just because they're pretty messed up." He told her.

"Well, you'll never feel better if you just bottle them up like that." She told him.

"Fine…. But please don't hate me after this." He pleaded.

"Why on earth will I hate you?" she asked mockingly.

"Since I was young they never paid any attention to me, they both work in a club and I barely see them. It's like I never existed!" he said on the verge of crying.

Camille was in shock but not because of what he said it's because he was actually crying, he never cried in front of her before.

She then gave him a tight hug. "It's alright." She said comforting him.

"I never wanted to return home." He said wiping of his tears.

Then the two heard a fake cough and they pulled away.

"Sorry, were we interrupting something?" Jo said smirking.

"Nothing!" Camille sad putting her hands up in defense.

"Can we now eat?" Carlos said grabbing one of the sandwiches.

* * *

><p>"Morning Logan!" Camille greeted.<p>

"What are you doing here, now?" he asked this time it was Sunday morning.

"Well, I thought about what you said yesterday and I found a perfect place for you to stay!" she said happily.

"Where?" he asked but Camille already dragged him out of his house.

They then reached a condo.

"It's pretty decent and you can live here all by yourself." She said.

"But how can I pay for the rent?" Logan asked while they're walking inside.

"Here you are!" she said opening the apartment door.

"And don't worry the owner's a good friend of my father. She'll take care of you for the mean time and I'll come here to cook for you and stuff like that." Camille said.

"Thanks a lot! I owe you so much already." Logan said.

"Don't mention it!" she said before giving him the keys and leaving.


	10. Packing Out

**Really, I'm sooooo sorry guys! I haven't been uploading in about a moth or two already.**

**And I didn't really planned to upload today but it's just that this thing has been in my computer for long time already and It's haunting me! :P**

**Anyways... to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

><p>*Logan's<em> P.O.V.*<em>

Now it's time for the hard part… getting my stuff out.

I have two options one is to sneak my things out or the second one which is tell my parents I'm moving out and I can freely get my things.

Number two is never an option.

But right now it's time to go to my old home.

One's thing for sure my parents should be heading out to their jobs right now, since it's almost night time. It's the perfect opportunity to pack my stuff.

I went home and looked around. It seems that they already left. I went to my room and got some boxes. I took all my clothes out and put them in the boxes. I also put in my books, my pictures and other things. I then placed them in stack and went to bed.

_*End of P.O.V.*_

_._

"Good Morning, Logan." The beautiful girl in front of him greeted.

"Hey!" Logan lazily greeted back.

"Busy night?" Camille asked with a smirk.

"Sort of... I packed all my stuff." He said, stepping out of his house.

"You haven't told them yet, have you?" she said.

"Yup, cause I don't want to die." Logan sighing.

"They won't kill you, you're their one and only child. They might be upset but they have to let you go, if you want to be independent then they'll have to understand." Camille said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I hope so…" he said.

Camille handed him his lunch and ran to the classroom.

"Hey guys, help me move out of my house." Logan said, sitting down with his best friends.

"Where are you moving?" Carlos asked.

"Camille got me this apartment and I already packed so…." Logan started explaining.

"Wait a minute… Camille got you an apartment?" Kendall asked in disbelief.

"Umm, yeah! So tonight come to my house and bring your truck I'm leaving the place." Logan explained

"We're in!" the boys said all together.

* * *

><p>"Mom? Dad?" Logan called out but no answer. "Perfect!" he said to himself and went quickly to his room. He took the boxes downstairs one by one.<p>

"All I need is to wait for the guys to arrive with the truck." He said to himself.

"I knew it!" he heard a voice behind him.

He knew exactly who it was but he was too afraid to turn around.

"You though you can get away with this?" the voice asked, Logan knew that they were getting nearer and nearer.

He finally got the courage to turn around to face them.

"A useless son who's trying to run away from his little home!" His mother said.

"We're not idiots, son!" His father hissed.

"Mom…. Dad… I didn't…" Logan tried to make an excuse.

"After what we have done for you!" His mother said grabbing his collar and punching him on the face.

Logan didn't react, he just looked down. The woman let him go and he fell flat on the floor. His father was walking to his direction and lifted his foot, he harshly stepped on his stomach and even applying more pressure to it. Logan shouted in pain. They still wasn't contented them punched, kicked and slapped Logan more.

"LEAVE YOU TRASH!" they both said before storming out of the house leaving Logan just lying there.

After a few minutes he heard a honk before he saw the swing open.

"Logan!" his three best friends rushed to him.

They helped Logan up and escorted him to the truck.

"You rest there, we'll load everything up!" Kendall said before going back to his house to get Logan's things.

Tuesday Morning….

"Logan?" Camille knocked on his apartment door.

"Logan, I'm coming in." she said grabbing the duplicate she had.

She saw Logan lying on the couch all battered up with a few bandages.

"What happened?" she asked.

"My parents didn't took me moving away well and the bandages is the best the guys can do." Logan explained.

Camille sighed and went to the kitchen. She grabbed an ice pack and gave it to Logan. "Put this on that bump on your head." She ordered.

Logan took the ice pack and put it on his head.

"Do you have any bandages around?" Camille asked looking through his boxes.

"I don't think so." Logan told her.

Camille stood up and grabbed her bag before heading to the door "You stay there, I'll go buy some." She said.

"I really appreciate this but aren't you going to school?" Logan asked.

"I think I can skip one day and Jo can handle my job as class president." Camille reassured.

Logan looked at her and she just smiled before leaving.

"The class president skipped school for me." Logan thought.

After a while Camille came back and wrapped Logan's wounds and put a sling for his slightly broken arm.

"There we go; I'll go cook our lunch." Camille said going in the kitchen.

"Thank You…" I whispered.


	11. The Promise

**I know this one's short but please bear with it :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

><p>"Hey bro, feeling better?" Kendall asked while he sat in front of him.<p>

"Yeah, I guess." Logan responded.

"Good and…" Carlos started bur was cut off by a scream from outside.

The guys stood up and looked what was happening. They saw Camille and a guy from the other class. The guy just gave Camille a bouquet of roses, a teddy bear and a box of chocolates. And the girls were screaming fanatically.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" The guys asked confidently.

Camille looked at the gifts he gave to her and back at him, she sighed and placed them back in his arms.

"I'm sorry…" she said before walking away.

"Rejected!" James snickered.

"I can't believe she rejected him." "Yeah, he was the hottest guy in school." "I heard that was the first time he got rejected." The girls gossiped around the school.

"Camille's pretty popular, isn't she?" Logan said.

"Almost all the guys of this school asked her out and automatically got rejected." Kendall told us.

"Talking about Camille again?" a voice asked.

The four boys turned around and saw four girls.

"Where's Camille?" Lagan asked.

"She got to talk to a teacher about something." Jo said.

"I have a question. Why does Camille always reject those guys." Carlos asked.

"She simply doesn't want to date them." Stephanie said.

"We'll share you a little story about Cami's past" Rachel smirked.

"We were in middle school back then." Lucy started.

"Cami went out with this guy and then she caught him cheating on her." Jo said.

"She cried for hours in the classroom, we can't even make her go home." Stephanie told them.

"Then the next day we saw her bright and happy." Rachel said.

"We asked her what happened since the day before she was crying her eyes out." Lucy said.

"Then she told us a guy from the other class saw her alone in the classroom and comforted her." Jo explained.

"And ever since then she got a big crush on that guy but the guy has a girlfriend." Stephanie said.

"But Camille, after months of stalking finally admitted her feelings for him." Rachel said.

"The guy didn't exactly reject her but he said to wait since he still has a girlfriend and someday they'll be together." Lucy ended.

"So that's why." James concluded.

"What are you guys talking about?" they heard when they suddenly saw Camille.

They all screamed out of surprise.

"Nothing!" they all said in sync.

"Are you guys sure?" she asked.

"YES!" again, all together.

"Hmm okaaay." She said but there's doubt in her voice.

"Why don't we go to the mall Cami? I saw this pretty cute dress!" Jo suggested as she dragged Camille out of ear sight.

"Don't ever tell Cami that we told you this." Stephanie told them as she put her finger on her lip.

The four boys looked at the girls, confused but the girls turned around and followed Jo and Camille.

...

"What were you guys really talking about?" Camille asked.

The girls just stood there in silence.

"Did he remember it?" Camille asked, looking down.

"It didn't look like it." Rachel said as she put her hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright." Camille said trying to cheer her up.

She can convince herself but she can't convince her best friends.


	12. She's Back

**Okay guys, finals are almost here. Exactly 2 weeks from now. Again, cross fingers that i'll past. Anyways have you heard of the rusher who kille herself because of Cyber Bullying? #RIPCara :(**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

><p>"<em>I like you! And more than just friends."<em>

"_You know I already have a girlfriend."_

"_I know..."_

"_But don't you worry, one day we'll be together_

_. Can you wait until then?"_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise!"_

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

"Huh? Was it just a dream?" Logan said as he turned off his alarm clock and got out of bed.

He went to the bathroom and freshen himself up and just on time he hear d a knock.

"Just on time." Logan said as he opened the door. He was surprised he didn't see Camille but a girl with blonde locks.

"Logie!" she said happily as she jumped into his arms "I miss you!"

Logan looked puzzled and shocked at the same time. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I can't believe you forgot about me already." The girl said to him.

She pulled her hair into a ponytail and Logan quickly remembered.

"Mercedes?" he asked.

Mercedes smiled and surprised Logan with a kiss.

And as on queue Camille walked by. She dropped everything in shock and as the two heard it they pulled away and saw her standing there.

"Camille?" Logan asked.

She just stood there without saying a word.

"Who's this Logie?" Mercedes asked.

"Logie?" Camille whispered.

Tears begun to form in her eyes. She quickly grabbed her things and ran away,

"Camille, wait!" Logan shouted but Camille was already gone.

* * *

><p>"She's back…." Camille said in tears.<p>

"Aww Cami." Jo said as she hugged her.

Just then Logan entered the room but was quickly welcomed by death stares from the girls.

"What did you do now?" Kendall asked as he approached Logan.

Logan just looked at him and shrugged.

The bells rings and everybody went to their seats as the teacher walked in.

"Welcome class, somebody will be joining you in this class." The teacher said.

Then a girl walked in. Logan eyes went open and so did Camille but for different reasons.

"Good Morning, I'm Mercedes Griffin." She greeted the class.

"Hey isn't that your old girlfriend?" Carlos whispered to Logan.

Logan nodded.

…

"Lunch time!" James yelled.

"Calm down!" Kendall told him.

"Hey Logan, are you eating with Camille?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know, she hasn't given me my lunch yet." Logan said.

"I think she has no intention of giving it to you anyway, besides she's already gone." Kendal pointed out.

"Hey, Logie. Why don't you give me a tour of the school?" Mercedes said as she dragged Logan out of the classroom.

"I guess it's the three of us again." James said.

"And this is the gym…" Logan said as he showed the last building.

"This school's huge!" Mercedes commented.

Logan just smiled at this.

"Now who's the most popular group in this school?" Mercedes coughed.

"Camille Roberts and her four best friends." He answered.

"Camille from our history class?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's the one. Even though they're really nice, it's really hard to get into their group." Logan told her.

"And why's that?" she asked.

"They're too close. It's like they don't need another one." He said.

"Well babe, that's about to change." She winked at him.

…

"No way…" Stephanie laughed.

"It's true!" giggled.

"Hey girls!" Mercedes greeted.

"You're the new girl, right?" they asked.

"Yeah, I'm Mercedes Griffin. My dad owns that new mall." She boasted.

"Great." Rachel said.

"And I decided that I'm going to join your group. Aren't you honored?" she cheered.

"it's alright. We're fine with just the five of us." Jo told her.

"Let's go girls." Camille said as she walked passed Mercedes and the other four followed.

"Mercedes!" Logan called out.

"I've been looking all over for you." He said.

"What's so great about those girls, anyway?" she asked.

"They're good at sports, they get good grades, responsible, great leaders, they're kind and polite plus everybody loves them." He explained.

"I used to be the most popular one back in middle school." She said.

"Yeah, but we're in high school now." He told her.

"Still…" she whispered.


	13. Hurt Her Again

**okay guys, again this story is going nowhere but please endure it while I think you some thing :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

><p>"I'm starving!" Logan said.<p>

"Quiet down class, I'm going to give you back you're tests." The teacher said.

"I got 49, I failed again." Logan said.

"Logie, guess who got 90 points." Mercedes said showing off her paper.

"Wow!" a group of people said as they circled up at one place.

"Cami you've got 100 points. Another perfect score." Jo pointed out.

"Come on girls, the four of you got 99." Camille said.

Mercedes got mad by this. "Nobody beats me!" she complained.

Everybody looked at her. "She still has that bratty personality." Stephanie whispered.

"Mercedes, calm down." Logan told Mercedes.

Mercedes quickly stormed out of the classroom.

"Mercedes Griffin, known as the most popular girl in middle school, she's like the Camille back then minus the pleasing personality." James said.

"I agree!" Carlos said.

"I don't even know why you dated her back then." Kendall said to Logan.

The lunch bell rang after that drama.

The five girls stood up and went outside the classroom. With everybody staring at them, of course.

The boys also went out the classroom. "Shall we investigate?" James suggested and the rest nodded.

The five girls were showered with compliments as they walked through the halls. And as usual the girls will reply with a simple 'thank you'.

But Mercedes was a different story, once she was complimented she didn't thank them, instead, she'll boast about it.

The boys were curious. What do those girls do? First, they went to the cafeteria and ate a simple salad. After that, they went to the gym and practiced judo. They took their showers and headed to their office. They'll work until the bell rung and they'll all head to their classes. Each of them at least have one class that all five of them would be together. Mainly, first and fifth period.

As the four boys walked casually to their classes they saw a screeching Mercedes coming their way. "Logan Mitchel! Go out with me on a date this Saturday." She commanded then continues running away. Logan stood there shocked, Mercedes commanded him to go on a date with her. But his question was why? "Logan." A gentle voice called out. He turned around to see Camille smiling warmly at him. "Are you busy Saturday night? My parents want to invite you to dinner?"

Logan looked at her hopeful eyes, there's no way he can turn down those eyes. He slowly nodded and Camille screamed in delight. "Thanks a bunch!" she said before leaving. The three boys patted his shoulder and shaking their heads. "I'm in a mess am I?" he asked. "Yup!" they all answered.

* * *

><p>Logan looked at himself in the mirror, he work a purple, long sleeved, purple button up. Camille asked him to dress semi-formal but he had no idea what was Mercedes' idea so he played safe with Camille's orders. He sighed to himself before going outside and heading to Camille's house. He rang the doorbell and a Camille in a red blouse and a white mini skirt greeted him. He went inside where the brunette's parents were waiting. "Ah, Logan, so nice to meet you again." Mr. Roberts said as he held out a hand for him to shake. "Nice to meet you again too, Sir." Logan responded as he took his hand and shook it. He turned to face a woman next to Camille's father and shook her hand too. "And also nice to see you too, Mrs. Roberts." The older woman smiled at the polite boy. "So, dinner anybody?" Camille suggested as she clapped her hands to get the three's attention. Suddenly, Logan's phone started ringing. He looked at it and smirked slightly. "Sorry, but I have to take this." He said as he jolted outside. Logan has instructed James to call him 15 minutes after he gave him his signal and the lad did it just on time. "Thanks James, I owe you one big time." He said as he hanged up and started running to the near restaurant. He opened the door and saw a very impatient Mercedes sitting on a table. "Sorry I'm late." He said sitting at the opposite side of her. "Good, took you long enough." She said as a waiter handed them their menus. After a while the waiter came back and they ordered. "Hey, I have to go the bathroom." He said standing up. Mercedes crossed her arms over her chest but nodded in approval as Logan ran off.<p>

Logan came bursting into the door of Camille's house. "Where were you and why are you sweating like that?" she asked as she scanned the boy. Logan took his handkerchief and wipes his sweat. "Come on, dinner's ready." She said pulling him into the dining room. There sat the parents. They gestured him to sit down and he did. The dinner went on peacefully, with a few remarks from the patriarch and a few compliments from the matriarch. Logan answered politely to their question and Camille sat there contentedly. Logan looked at his watch and started to panic; Mercedes was probably waiting for him. "Can I use your bathroom?" he asked and they all nodded. Camille threw his napkin and quickly rushed out back to the restaurant. Mercedes was staring at the food that has been delivered minutes ago. "Sorry, long line." He said as he took a seat. He looked at his food and groaned, he was already full from the food the Roberts fed him. "Well, eat up!" Mercedes ordered and Logan slowly picked up his fork and started eating slowly the food. He felt like he needed to puke from all the food he ate. "So Mercedes, mind telling me why you commanded me to go on this date?" he asked sitting back up. Mercedes smirked then snapped her fingers; a photographer came out of nowhere and started taking pictures of the two. "What the hell?" he said running off. He went back to Camille's house where he saw the family sitting in the living room. "Hey!" he said as the three turned their heads to look at him. "Sit here." Camille told him as she patted the seat next to her. Logan hesitated as he received a text from Mercedes _'Where are you?' _it says. "Umm….." he said slowly backing away. "You need to go or do something, go ahead." Camille said as she rolled her eyes. "Sorry…" he mumbled. "SORRY? LOGAN, IT TOOK ME A LOT OF CONVINCING TO ALLOW MY PARENTS TO HAVE A NICE DINNER WITH YOU AND YOU JUST KEPT ON LEAVING AND COME BACK AFTER FIFTEEN MINUTES! I MEAN, WHO GOES TO THE BATHROOM FOR THAT LONG!" she yelled at him with tears threatening to fall. Logan looked there shocked. Camille shook her head. "Just go!" she said as she ran upstairs to her room. "I think you should go." Camille's mother as he led him to the door. Logan guiltily walked back to the restaurant. "There you are, Geez!" Mercedes said.

"I had hurt her again…" Logan whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Please oh please Review!<strong>

**Anyone of you guys have a twitter? **

**Follow Me:**

**BigTimeRusher88**


	14. Loosen Up!

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

><p>Logan walked into the school gates, five minutes till the bell rang. He looked really puzzled since earlier this morning he got a text from Camille telling him to go to school without her.<p>

Suddenly an announcement on the PA system 'All students should be at the auditorium after the first bells has rung, again, All students should be at the auditorium after the first bells has rung. Thank You.' He heard. Obviously it was Camille.

When all of the students entered they saw Camille talking to the principal wit Jo, Stephanie, Lucy and Rachel sitting on stage. Camille saw the auditorium getting full and she walked to the mic.

"Students, in about a week we'll have some special guests." Camille started.

All of the students in the auditorium exchanged clueless looks.

"We'll be visited by the approvers of private schools in LA." She informed.

"So staring today, we need everybody's cooperation to make this school look extra special! Meaning, signs, decorations and I want all of the classrooms colorful but neatly decorated." Camille continued.

Jo stood up from her seat and tapped Camille's shoulder. "We also need some volunteers to help the student body officers to help manage everything else. The students will be assigned to each classroom, all students except for the one who'll volunteer, you'll work extra hard. But anyways we hope to find people there who are willing to help this school." Jo said.

"That's all. Thank you for listening and please get your assigned classroom sheets at the student body room and for the volunteers, please go there as well." Camille finished and that's when the students started leaving the auditorium.

Camille sighed and looked at the four girls "Let's get to work." She told them with a smile.

Logan sighed as he strolled around the school. "No! The other Way!" he heard Camille scream.

He turned around to see her jumping around, frustrated. He also saw four of Camille's best friends running around carrying various things. All of them were panicking like hell.

Logan let out a slight chuckle. Even though he sympathized the five, he still couldn't stop looking at the funny side of the situation. "Logan, stop slacking around!" he heard Camille shout at him. Logan looked at her, instead of going to his assigned classroom he walked to her direction.

"Camille you've got to loosen up a bit." He said.

Camille looked at me, her eyes was red in anger and stress.

"Loosen up? Logan, the principal just told me yesterday that we'll have these guests and that if we impress them, our school image will be through the roof! I'm the student body president; it's my job to make sure all of these things are in order. The students here trust me enough to be their leader! I can't just drop everything and loosen up." She said in one go. Logan stepped back in shock.

"Just go back to work." She said to him before walking away, yelling at some random kids telling them to stop slacking off.

Logan shook his head and went to his assigned classroom.

.

"Where were you?" Kendall asked as soon as Logan entered the room.

He looked at him "Just strolling around." He told him and grabbed a piece of colored paper from the box. "She doesn't get it." He whispered.

* * *

><p>Camille finally found time to take a break and strolled around the school as she looked at the student's progress. He suddenly heard something hit a locker. She quickly ran to the place and saw Logan holding up a kid against the locker.<p>

"Logan, what are you doing? Put the kid down" she commanded.

"Why should you care? Shouldn't you be caring about the preparations for those guests you've been saying." He told her dropping the kid and tolling him to get lost.

Camille was taken back. Logan glared at her and started walking away. Camille just stood there, motionless, not a word. A tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly ran to the restroom.

.

"Camille, are you here." Stephanie called out as she entered the restroom. She quickly heard sobbing from one of the cubicles. She pushed the door and saw Camille crying her eyes out.

"Cami. What's wrong?" she asked hugging her best friend.

Camille didn't answer, she just kept on crying.

"Logan…" she whispered and that's when Stephanie got a clue.

* * *

><p><strong>Watch out for another enemy next chapter ;)<strong>


	15. Hey There Cousin

**Okay guys, finals are next week and i'm going on hiatus.**

**Pray that I pass first year ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

><p>"MITCHELL!" Everybody heard through the halls.<p>

Logan, who was with his three best friends turned around to see four girls marching up to them.

Jo lifted her feet up and kicked Logan right on the shin. "Ouch!" he exclaimed grabbing the area.

"I can't believe you made Cami cry… again!" Rachel said pinning him against the wall.

"You can't make a girl suddenly cry." Lucy said slapping his head. Logan let out a frustrated sigh and shook himself out of the girl's grip. "Why does when a girl cries it's always the guy's fault." He said joining his friends. "It's half her fault anyway." He said as he and his friends walked through the halls pushing everybody out of their way.

"Half her fault?" Lucy whispered cluelessly

…

"Camille… you've been losing your game lately, is there anything wrong?" asked the concerned principal.

"No, not really." Camille told her trying to convince the adult.

The principal stood up and patted her head. "You're still growing up; you have a lot more battles to face and I'm sure you'll win them all."

Camille looked down and nodded. "You better get going, we don't want any delays, do we?" the principal told her. Camille smiled at her, grabbed her bag went out of the office.

Camille sighed, she knew herself that she was being tipped over, she knew that she's losing her game; she knew that everything wasn't the way they used to be. She looked around to see Logan talking to his three best friends. She quickly looked down and started to walk, not knowing where she's going. Why was she acting like this? Before Logan became good friends with her, she was the perfect students, the perfect girl. She quickly went inside the janitor's office and when she closed the door she screamed her lungs out. She quickly sunk to the floor, brought her legs to her chest and cried her eyes out.

"What have you done to me!" she quickly screamed. She knew perfectly well who changed her.

"I Hate You." She mumbled.

…

The four girls sat here looking extremely puzzled. They've been thinking all day, wondering about what Logan said. Stephanie kept tapping on the table before slamming her hand down. "This is so frustrating!" she yelled as out the others just looked at her.

"Calm down, will you." Jo said placing a hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath and carefully sunk back to her seat.

"The top 2 up to the top 5 honors of this school can't figure out what a complete delinquent just said." A voice said. The four girls quickly turned their heads and saw four boys with smirks plastered on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked standing up.

"It's pretty obvious." Logan snickered. "I swear, if Camille didn't-" Lucy started but was quickly interrupted. "- if Camille didn't what?" a petite brunette came from the shadows.

"My, I guess talking about me behind my back has become your favorite hobby." She said as she looked through the room. She quickly placed a fake smile on her face and tried to giggle. "It's alright." She said.

Everybody in the room thinks she forgot who she was talking to; there stood people who know her pretty well enough to see if she's lying through her teeth.

They all laughed subtly but Camille quickly frowned. "Well, I better get going." She said waving goodbye to the group of people.

As soon as she was gone the four girls shot daggers at the raven-haired boy. Logan pretended to be scared and released a softy chuckle.

The girls quickly cornered him and placed their hands on his shoulder. He was quickly taken back by this. "Aren't you going to kill me?" he asked the four and they quickly shook their heads. She placed a soft smile on their lips. "Take care of her." They said before strutting off.

...

_*Camille's POV*_

I walked to her house. My eyes were red from the crying I did as soon as she left the school. I unlocked the front door and went inside. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" I shouted and saw a blonde figure running towards me. "Cami!"

"Peggy… is that you?" I asked in disbelief. Peggy's my cousin who used to live next door. After her family moved Jo quickly moved in when I tried to stop her from moving all the way back to North Carolina. Peggy's is like a sister to me since we practically grew up with each other. She looked exactly like me except for the hair color, well it explains much since our mothers are twins.

"Look at you!" she said scanning my whole body. "You definitely changed." She said crossing her arms. "No more curly, unruly hair. No more braces and you absolutely look amazing Cami." She said with a little twinkle in her making me giggle lightly. Her smile and excitement quickly faded when she saw the expression on my face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just little stressed out from school." I said trying my best to cover up my sadness,

"Speaking of school, I'm attending yours starting next week!" she jumped up and down.

"That's great!" I said hugging her; it was the best way to frown without letting her see my face. I can't let her go to our school, there's too much drama, well for me that is.

She then pulled away and smiled "I bet the guy you like is really lucky."

I don't know about that. I hate the fact that me and Logan are in a fight. He's really special to me.

"Hey Peggy…" I started

"Hmmm?"

"You dated a lot of guys before, right?" I said looking at the girl who was the same age as me who date 16 boys already.

"Yup, and this is a really cliché scene you know." She giggled while rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, even though this is really cliché, how do I get out of a fight with a guy I like?" I asked desperately in need for advice. Peggy quickly let out a giggle. "Cami honey, you've got to find that out for yourself." She said patting my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... I'll give you guys a little spoiler, Peggy's a frenemy and she'll not be like Mercedes who'll constantly try to steal Logan from Cami :)<strong>


	16. This Is War

**Umm... nothing!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

The sun shined through the windows and Camille's eyes slowly opened. She sighed while getting out of bed. She took out a very formal uniform from her closet and went to the bathroom. She looked like the perfect lady. She applied subtle make up, grabbed her bag and went downstairs where she quickly smelled the scent of bacon and eggs.

"Morning!" Peggy cheerfully greeted as she laid a plate in front of Camille. Camille started digging in.

"You look awfully formal for school, don't you think?" Peggy said scanning her cousin's outfit.

Camille swallowed her last bacon before speaking.

"Today's the day where our special guests will come to our school, so the student body officers have to dress like this and we'll have to entertain every single question ask or something like that."

She sighed and stood up from her chair, she grabbed her bag and high heeled shoes and went out.

"Say bye to mom and dad for me." She yelled and heard Peggy quickly answer "Will do, good luck!"

As soon as Camille went out of the door, she wore her heels and looked at the long path she was about to walk. She looked up and down from the path and two her feet.

"Oh no way am I walking in these killer shoes." She grunted and marched back to the house and grabbed her car keys. She opened her garage door, where three cars were parked. Camille never actually liked driving; even though she insisted her parents that she doesn't want a car, they still bought her one on her 16th birthday. It was a red convertible; she only drove it once or twice. As much as she hates to drive the thing to school there was no way she's walking 5 miles to school in those killer heels.

She parked up at the student's parking lot and soon as she got out of the car she felt thousand of eyes staring at her.

"This is the reason why I hate driving to school." She mumbled to herself.

She walked down the halls to her locker she threw her bag in it and went to the principal's office. She sat in one of the chairs and sighed. "

Bad mood during such a wonderful morning?" the principal chuckled.

After a few minutes her four best friends entered the office and did the exact same thing.

"Why are you girls so down today?" the principal asked.

"What's there to be up about?" they shot back in unison and she just shrugged.

"I know you're pretty irritated by the fact that I dragged you away from all your classes today just to make sure our school has a good Image." She said as sincere as she can.

They all gave her a soft smile as she stood up and they followed her out of the office and to the main gates.

"Now, they should be arriving in about five minutes, again girls, thank you so much!" she said.

"It's our responsibility." Camille told her.

And in five minutes a limo pulled up in front of us. First, a few fancy looking men went out and what really shocked the five was the girl who came last.

"Mercedes?" we all questioned in unison.

…

_*Camille's POV*_

Please explain to me why Mercedes Griffin just came out of the limousine that held our 'important guests'.

"Good Morning, this is Camille, our student body president and the rest of our officers." The principal said pointing at us.

"I'm Arthur Griffin." The man said blankly.

Wait, Arthur GRIFFIN? As in Mercedes Griffin dad or something. Now that you've mentioned it, Mercedes was absent for the past week.

"And this is my daughter, Mercedes."

Our mouth dropped and she just rolled her eyes. I hate it when she acts that way.

"Camille, why don't you show Mr. Griffin and her daughter around."

Just my luck! Why couldn't I have been assigned with those other dudes?

I sighed and put on my best fake smile. "Please follow me." I gestured and walked in front of them.

Why do I even have to do this? Mercedes already knew this school well enough to show her own father around. I showed them every corner of the school, as I remember, the principal told us to show one class and pray that it's a well behaved one. I walked to the nearest classroom

"Let me show you our wonderful students during their time of learning."

I closed my eyes as I slowly opened the door.

Oh god please let this class be a decent one.

I guess god heard my prayers because when I opened my eyes I saw the class quietly listening to their teacher.

I looked back at Mr. Griffin and smiled as he gave an approving nod.

"I'm kind of tired of walking, can you please show me the principal office?" he suggested and I nodded.

He started walking with his daughter, I looked back at the class and gave them a thumbs plus a wink before closing the door.

I caught up to them as I showed them a wooden door that leads to our dear principal's room. I opened the door for him and just on time, the other girls came with their own clients.

We waited for them to get in before closing the door and sinking to the floor.

"I'm so tired." Jo quietly yelled.

"You think you're tired, I got stuck with the big boss and his little miss I'm-so-perfect daughter!" I complained.

And as if the devil heard us the door opened and we saw an irritated Mercedes with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I hate my dad!" she screeched.

We looked at her with a confused look.

"I'm always transferring schools so that he can evaluate them." She puffed.

"Wait a minute, I'll go to Logan's class." She beamed then happily ran away.

The four girls looked at me and I nodded. I stood up and quickly ran after Mercedes.

Good things I was quick runner so that gave me an advantage. We ended up in front of the English classroom. We glared at each other before fiercely knocking on the door.

The teach opened it and gave us questioning looks.

"Good Morning, Ms. Porsh, I would like to speak to Logan?" Mercedes said.

"No she doesn't." I quickly countered.

The adult looked at us but before we get into anymore trouble, I quickly dragged Mercedes back to the principal office.

"Well, Roberts, this is war!" she hissed.


	17. New Rival

**Sorry guys, I've been kind of neglecting this story :(**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Camille asked the blonde next to her as she nodded in excitement.<p>

"I can't wait to meet the boy you're swooning over." Peggy giggled as Camille turned red.

"Peggy!" she yelled.

"Calm down, let's go." Peggy said as she grabbed Camille's hand skipped to the school's direction.

…

"Here we are." Camille told her as they stopped in front of the school.

"It's a little larger than I expected, but cool." Peggy said.

As they walked, many students greeted Camille.

"You're quite popular." Peggy stated as Camille nodded.

They stopped in front of principal's office. Peggy entered as Camille patiently waited outside.

"Hey Cami!" her four best friends greeted as they walked up to her.

"Hey." She greeted back.

After a few minutes, Peggy walked out of the office.

"Who's this?" Lucy asked, eyeing Peggy.

"This is Peggy, she's my cousin and she just transferred today." She introduced Peggy.

They all nodded before walking Peggy to her locker.

"Cami!" Peggy called and Camille quickly turned her attention to her.

"Look at that guy, isn't he cute?" she squealed.

All of the girls looked at the boy who Peggy was pointing and the five of them quickly dropped their jaws.

It was Logan.

"This is going to be interesting." Stephanie placed a smirk on her face and crossed her arms over her chest.

Camille quickly sent her a glare.

"Hey, Cami. Where's that guy you said you really like?" Peggy asked her cousin.

"Umm…"

"That guy." Rachel said pointing the guy Peggy previously pointed at.

"Rachel!" Camille yelled.

"Oh." Was the only thing Peggy managed to say.

"Logie!" somebody chirped.

They all turned around to see Mercedes running up to Logan.

"Who's that?" Peggy asked.

"Mercedes, another girl who likes Logan." Jo stated.

"Jo!" Camille yelled.

"Calm down, Cami. You're a hard worker anyways" Lucy giggled.

Camille sighed and turned to Peggy.

"Don't mind them, I have to head on to class, I'll see you during lunch." She said before walking away with her four best friends trailing after her.

She walked slowly to Logan "Hey, Logan right? I'm Peggy." She said.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Logan said, shaking her hand making Mercedes glare at her.

The bell suddenly rung and the three of them separated to go to their classes.

Logan entered his first class which was History.

He waved at Camille but she quickly ignored him.

"Aww come on Cami. Can't you see he's suffering?" Stephanie told her making the rest nod.

"I don't care… he has Peggy and Mercedes anyways." She sighed.

"You know for yourself that he doesn't like Mercedes and you're way prettier than Peggy." Rachel pointed out.

"May I remind you that we're related!" Camille told her.

The second bell rung and everybody went to their seats.

"Good Morning Class, today we have a new students, let me introduce you to Peggy Roberts." The teacher said showing Peggy to the class.

"Go on and seat wherever you like."

Peggy scanned the room and spotted an empty seat next to Logan.

"Is seat this taken?" she asked.

"No, go ahead." Logan politely replied.

Watching the scene, Camille put on a little extra effort on her pencil, making it break.

The whole class looked at her before she sank on her seat.

The teacher then started her lesson making everyone avert the attention from Camille to her.

The whole class, Camille spent her time glaring at Peggy who was continuously trying to get Logan's attention. The bell rung and Camille let out a sigh of relief. She hurriedly threw everything back in her bag and zoomed out of the room.

"What's wrong with Cami?" Peggy asked as she slowly stood up and packed her own bag.

"She's just a little stressed out plus her next class is upstairs at the other end of the building." Jo laughed as she approached Peggy.

"Hey Logan, want to go to our next class together?" Peggy asked hopingly to the boy next to her.

"Logie's going with me." Mercedes hissed as she grabbed Logan's arm and dragged him away.

"Umm…" Peggy was about to ask the girls but they were already long gone.

"Guess I'm walking alone." She shrugged.

On the other side of the building, Camille was stomping through the halls with those fiery eyes causing everybody to back away when she walked through.

"Camille!" she heard somebody call out.

She looked back to see Logan running up to her. She remembered that she hasn't forgiven him yet.

"Camille, you're a whiz at English, right? Can you help me?" he pleaded.

Camille stared at him and turned her heal around and kept on walking.

"Camille!" he called out once again but kept on going.

"Look, I'm sorry!" he yelled out.

She turned back to him with disbelief. "What did you just say?"

"I'm sorry. It's just, I wasn't thinking straight and I hate you seeing in so much stress and for the fact that I want you to learn to loosen up a bit." He sighed.

A small smile made its way to Camille's face "Go to my house at 4" she told him before heading to class.

Logan smiled at her disappearing figure.

"Logie, there you are!" Mercedes squealed as she found Logan who had ran for his life when she wasn't looking.

…

Logan rang on the doorbell only to be answered by the person he least expect to open the door to his crush's house.

"Logan what are you doing here?" a familiar blonde asked.

"Peggy? What are YOU doing here?" he blurted B

"I live here." She replied.

"Peggy, who's at the door?" Camille asked as she came out of the house.

"Camille, why is Peggy in your house?" Logan asked, looking back on forth from the two girl in front of him.

"She's my cousin, didn't I told you?" Camille asked as Logan vigorously shook his head.

"Thanks Peggy, I can handle this." She said to her cousin as she took Logan's hand and dragging him to her room.

"So…" Logan said awkwardly.

"Did you bring your book?" Camille asked.

"Yup!" he said, grabbing his English book from his bag.

Camille noticed that he was still standing so she took the beanbag chair from the corner of the room and plopped it down at the middle of the room, gesturing to Logan to sit on it as she got the office chair that lay in front of her study table and wheeled it next to the beanbag chair.

They both sat on their respective chairs only to hear knock on the door. "Stay there." Camille commanded as she stood up to open the door.

"Camille, can you tutor me too?  
>" Peggy asked holding up her book as well.<p>

"Umm…" but before Camille can respond, Peggy already went int, grabbed a beanbag chair and st next to Logan causing Camille to fume up.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


	18. The Cast

**For those who doesn't know yet, I continued my youtube story :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe my own cousin is my love rival!" Camille screeched inside the student body office.<p>

"Calm down, Cami." Rachel giggled.

"Fine!" she said sitting back down on her chair.

"Anyways, the meeting?" Jo pointed out.

"Oh, right!" Camille said getting the stack of papers from her desk as the girls giggled more.

"Anyways, we have only 3 months before this school year ends, we graduate and leave this place!" Camille stated and everybody nodded telling her to go on.

"We still have a lot of things to do like prom and let's not forget, we're part of the year book committee whether we like it or not." She said making everybody groan in response.

"Starting with…" she said dropping a script at the middle of the table.

"The annual senior's play more specifically… Romeo and Juliet." She smiled.

The girls examined the script and smile "When?"

"Very soon." Was the only thing she said.

"And the principal only allowed us to hold auditions on Thursday." She sighed.

"But aren't you going to that convention on Thursday?" Stephanie asked and Camille nodded in response.

"Can I count on you girls to hold it for me?" she asked and they all said a big 'yes'

…

"Everybody, please take your seats!" Lucy yelled inside the huge auditorium where students were hopingly waiting for the auditions to start.

"We'll be holding auditions for Romeo first then Juliet then everything else will follow." Rachel said that is until Mercedes walked up to them and gave them an envelope. The four girls stared at it curiously before opening it and reading what was written.

"You're dad's making you the lead role and with Logan as your partner or else he won't give the donation that was planned for this school?" Jo asked in disbelief.

"Yup, it will also leave the burden to find somebody who's a great actress as me." She said with an egotistical smirk.

"Okay, the parts for Romeo and Juliet are already taken." Stephanie said to the whole auditorium and they heard multiple groans followed by a few students leaving.

"But we're still holding auditions for the understudy!" Lucy said making everybody turn back.

"Cami will not be happy about this." Rachel sighed.

…

"What the hell?" Camille said as she read the castings.

"It's the cast; we already posted it at the bulletin board."Jo sighed.

"You casted Logan as the Romeo and Mercedes as the Juliet with Peggy as her understudy?" Camille yelled as they all nodded in response.

Camille fell back on her chair and slammed her head on her desk "Explain." She commanded.

"You know the donation Mr. Griffin planned for this school, right?" Jo started.

"Yeah…"

"Well Mercedes told us that he won't give the donation unless with give her the part of Juliet and Logan the part of Romeo." Stephanie said.

"What about Peggy?" she asked.

"The principal liked her." They shrugged.

"What did I do to receive this torture?" Camille cried.

"You fell in love with Logan and you became the responsible and admirable figure almost every students love." They pointed out.

"Shut up!"

…

"I don't like this dress plus can you change this line over here and at this scene can you put the spotlight on me then…" Mercedes ranting as Camille was mentally chocking the girl in front of her.

"Yeah, yeah." Camille told her, not really caring what her requests but anything to make her shut up.

"Thanks!" she chirped and walked away.

"Places!" Camille shouted through the auditorium.

"Romeo, Oh Romeo, where are you my dear Romeo?" Mercedes started.

"Wait a minute." She suddenly said making Camille more frustrated than she is now.

"Yes?" Camille asked.

"Why's the lines different?" Mercedes asked.

"We're using the modern version!" she told her "Now, continue!"

"You're not the boss of me!" Mercedes screamed at her.

"Technically, she is…" Logan said. "She's the director."

The blonde pouted and crossed her arms.

"Can we the part to where we'll kiss?" Mercedes irritatingly asked.

"No and please, just take this scene seriously then everybody can go home!" Camille sighed.

"Fine…" Mercedes said as she said her lines once more.

…

"Hey Camille, can you still tutor me?" Logan asked as the brunette just swung her bag over her shoulder.

"Sure thing but isn't it pretty late already?" Camille pointed as the sky was already dark.

"I don't mind." He shrugged making Camille smile.

As they reached their house Peggy ran up to Logan. "Welcome back Cami" Peggy greeted before her eyes lay on the raven haired boy beside her cousin "Hey Logan, what are you doing here?"

"Camille's tutoring me tonight…" he breathed.

"Perfect, Cami can tutor me too." She said as she ran to her room before Camille can counter.

"I guess there's no stopping her." Camille sighed.

"How can you handle this much stress?" Logan chuckled.

"You'll get used to it."

"I doubt it."

"Cami, Logan, Hurry up!" Peggy yelled from upstairs.

"We'll be right up!" Camille yelled back.

"So, got all your lines memorized?" she asked trying to pick up a topic.

"Yeah, Mercedes forced me to become her Romeo." he rolled his eyes making her laugh.

"If you were going to pick your Juliet, who's it going to be?" she asked.

"Well-" he was quickly cut by Peggy already pulling him and Camille up to her room.

"Tell me later." The brunette whispered to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


	19. Best Romeo and Juliet Gone Wrong

**Well, expect this would not be the best romeo and Juliet story!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

><p>"Okay everybody we'll be on in 5 minutes!" Camille yelled at the people at backstage. She slightly opened the curtain to see Rachel the lights on lights, Stephanie on sound, Lucy was doing some last minute readjustment on the props, Carlos was the one moving the props, Kendall was holding on the curtain ropes, waiting for the signal and Jo was by her side as assistant director.<p>

"It's show time!" Jo told Camille as she looked at her wrist watch.

Camille took the mike "Hello and welcome to Palmwoods High's annual Seniors'' Play please seat back and relax as we present to you a classic love story, Romeo and Juliet."

Kendall pulled the ropes and curtains were up.

Everything was going smoothly, the balcony scene was up and this clearly meant that this was the part where Logan was going to kiss Mercedes.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Where are you my dear Romeo…." Mercedes said.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Logan said.

The scene was tensing up everyone, Logan climber up and was only inches apart from the blonde who was playing Juliet.

"Romeo, my love!" they heard, every head was turned to see Peggy in a dress similar to Mercedes' only some ruffles and accessories did the difference.

"Who are you to ruin my moment?" Mercedes screeched although a little out of character.

"Romeo's love… my dear cousin" Peggy said causing everybody to gasp as Camille slapped her forehead.

"Jo, take over." Camille whispered to the girl next her as she slowly crept away.

"I have no such cousin." Mercedes crossed her arms.

"Dear Juliet, we haven't seen each other since we were in diapers, no wonder you'll forget me." Peggy countered.

Logan was in the middle of two blondes that were currently verbally abusing each other making everybody more interested in the play than ever.

"Romeo is your love for me is just a lie?" they heard one more stray voice.

Logan's eyes went wide and everybody stared at the source in shock. Camille was in a beautiful medieval gown with her haired curled up and in a neat bun her makeup was light, revealing her natural beauty.

"Who are you?" Mercedes fumed.

"A childhood friend of Romeo and your darling sister." Camille smirked.

"You're not my sister!"Mercedes stomped her foot in frustration.

"Girls, please calm down." Logan said finally stepping in.

"Romeo, who do you love?" Peggy asked Logan.

Jo suddenly had an idea, she whispered something to James and he nodded in response.

"Romeo, what are you doing here?" James asked stepping on stage.

"Father, I love Romeo, please wed us." Mercedes said to James who was playing Juliet's father, James raised his hand to silence her and turned to Logan.

"Romeo, I will allow you to wed one of these lovely girls, choose wisely." He told him.

He smiled, he only wanted one girl and that girl was the only brunette from the trio. He walked up to Camille and offers his hand; she took it and gave him a smile and blushing at the same time.

"Awww." The audience said.

"No Romeo's mine!" Mercedes screeched, forcefully pulling Logan's arm.

"Exactly… he's mine." Peggy said grabbing Logan's other hand.

Camille shook her head and took his shoulders and with one pull, he was out of the two blondes' grasps. He stumbles a little and his lips came crashing unto hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms on her waist. Everybody watched in awe except for a very mad Mercedes and a half happy, half disappointed Peggy.

"Aren't you sad or mad to see this?" Mercedes turned to Peggy.

"Only a bit, I may be her rival but she's practically my sister, I'm happy for her." Peggy explained.

The two pulled away and touched their foreheads together.

"Isn't that just the sweetest?" Jo gushed to Kendall who was right beside her. He let out a chuckle and nodded, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Ohmygosh, are you two dating or something?" they heard Lucy said from behind. They quickly stepped away from each other and blushed.

"I knew it!" she giggled.

"Jo, the ending!" Kendall said to her causing the blonde to jump up a little.

Jo took the mike and spoke "In the end, Romeo married his childhood friend and they lived happily ever after?" Jo said in more of a question tone than an informative one. She pushed Kendall to close the curtains and they heard the audience applaud.

Camille and Logan still stayed in their position, eyes locked and smiling at each other. That is, until they heard a cough. They both backed away and saw the whole crew looking at them. The four girls went up to their best friend and did a group hug.

"That was the best Romeo and Juliet gone wrong!" Stephanie exclaimed making everybody laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Review!<strong>


	20. Go On A Date With Me

**Heyya, I'm finally hitting the 20 mark! Read the author's note at the bottom (if you want)**

**By the title, you'd think Logan and Camille will finally have a date, well, I love deceiving people ;)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

><p>"Good news!" Camille said as she entered the room.<p>

"What? Is it the part that Jo and Kendall are secretly dating?" Lucy asked.

"No and... what?" all eyes stared at the blonde.

"Well, it looks like it's not a secret anymore." She mumbled.

"Moving on… the good news is that the guy who's a drama teacher at Minnesota University saw our play and wants to use it!" she squealed.

"Great, so when are you and Logan going to have your first date?" Rachel smirked causing Camille to flush a little.

"We're not dating!" she huffed.

"Yeah, right." Stephanie muttered sarcastically.

"Have you seen the way you two looked at each other?" Lucy pointed out.

"That doesn't prove anything plus, he doesn't like me that way anyways…" she said, looking down.

"Of course he does!" they all countered.

…

"Dude, are you and that Roberts going out yet?" Kendall asks.

"No and why didn't you tell us that you and Taylor are dating?" Logan shot back.

"None of your business." He replied.

"Why won't you ask her out?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, before I put the moves on her." James smirked.

Logan rolled his eyes and slump unto his chair. "Why don't we just beat on some kid's lunch money?"

"Good idea!" Carlos said, standing from his seat.

* * *

><p>"How about you wear fewer clothes?" Jo suggested.<p>

"We want him to fall in love with her, not to have a night stand with her." Rachel pointed out.

Camille rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time since the left the room, the girls constantly gave ideas to make Logan ask her out which none of those ideas actually made sense or is anything proper.

"Give it kid!" they heard, the followed the voice and saw the boys gang up on one innocent student.

"Guys!" Camille yelled at them causing all heads to turn to the five girls.

"When are you girls not here when we're trying to gain some extra cash?" Carlos scoffed.

"Puh-lease, you always do it anyways." Stephanie countered.

"It's what we do." Logan shrugged.

"It's not like you have a life." Lucy mocked.

"Says the girls who's all talk." James harshly said.

"If we're all talk, then why does everybody respect us?" Jo glared at them.

"Everybody except us." They all hissed.

"Nobody ever respects you four!" they yelled back.

The nine of them kept on throwing back insults as they attract a bigger crowd and the student the boys were ganging up earlier was long gone and forgotten. None of them was willing to stop, that was until the bell rung. The two groups glared at each other before turning around and walked in opposite direction.

"Stupid Girls…" Carlos muttered.

They all nodded in agreement, their group was the most famous delinquents, this was a daily event, they gang up on some kid, and the girls show up, they fight then all in all, the bell will end their little argument.

"What else is new?" James shrugged.

Logan sighed "We never got any cash for a long time."

"The last time we got some real cash from any kid was about 2 weeks ago; those girls are getting better with their timing." Kendall informed them.

"Let's skip some classes." Carlos yawned.

They looked at him and shrugged, they had no intentions of sitting through four more classes until they can go home.

What they were unaware was that the five girls were walking through the halls themselves.

"I can't believe they excused us from class to finish the paperwork." Jo complained.

As they turned they came face to face with the four delinquents.

"Are you guys skipping class?" Camille asked.

"Yeah…" they said.

"I can't believe you guys are too low to admit it." Stephanie scoffed.

"And what are you doing here?" Logan asked brushing off Stephanie's comment.

"We have some paperwork…" Rachel sighed.

"We'll see you…" they said passing through them.

"Wait just a stinking minute!" Jo exclaimed stopping the four boys.

"We'll be dead meat to the principal if she knew that we just allowed you to go." Camille told them.

"So what?" James shrugged.

"Go back to class!" Lucy commanded.

"No hell way." Kendall said.

"Fine, but you're coming with us." Stephanie told them gesturing to follow her and the girls.

They entered the student body office which was the first for the four delinquents.

"So this is what it looks like." Carlos muttered, looking around the office

"Hey Logan, I was just wondering… why did you soften up for the past months then turned all bad boy again?" Rachel casually asked making Camille cough a bit.

Logan shrugged. For the past months, he was hanging out with Camille but ever since the play which was a week ago, he started avoiding the girl seeing it was too awkward, when the two see each other, it's usually their friends are with them.

"Don't know."

There was an awkward silence in the room, no one dared to say a word. One wrong word then another fuss can happen, the girls started with their paperwork as the boys looked around the office some more.

"I'm bored!" Kendall said finally being the one to speak.

"Then go back to class." Camille told him.

"It's much more boring there…"

Silence once again. The dismissal bell rung and you know what they say 'saved by the bell.'

"We're out." Carlos said, standing up from his seat, the other boys followed the suit.

"Bye." Jo said, placing a kiss on the only blonde boy's cheek.

The guys left and the girls breathed a sigh of relief.

"Finally!" Lucy stretched.

The girls finished up their work and went their way. Jo separated with them, saying that Kendall texted her to meet him at some café. Lucy said she needed to go home early so she ran out and Rachel told them that she was stopping by the mall to buy something.

"I guess it's just you and me." Stephanie smiled, linking arms with Camille.

"Look who it is." They heard, they looked at the owner and voice and saw Carlos and Logan smirking at them.

"What a pleasure to see you guys again." Stephanie muttered sarcastically.

Camille sighed; this is not going to end well, just like the last time.

"Two girls shouldn't be walking all alone." Carlos smirked.

"At least we can handle ourselves." Stephanie scoffed.

"Carlos, why don't we go!" Logan said trying to stop the oncoming fight.

Carlos just shrugs him off and kept on bickering with Stephanie. The other two were just looking at them, desperately want to leave this current situation but of course, they can't leave their friends there.

"You're a jerk!"

"You're a bitch!"

"Prick!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

And something no one ever imagined of happening, their lips connected with each other leaving the other two staring in shock. Once they pulled away, the two of them smirked at each other.

"Want to hang out?" Carlos asked smoothly.

"Sure." Stephanie giggled.

"Go home without me, Cami." She said turning to her best friend.

"You too, Logan." Carlos waved and the two of them left.

"What just happened?" Camille asked turning to Logan with shock still visible in her features.

"I have no idea but I have a feeling we have another couple by tomorrow." He responded.

Realization hit the two brunettes, this was the first time they were alone since the play and after that awkwardness started playing with them.

"I better get home…" she said turning on her heel.

"Wait!" he said, she stopped and looked at him.

"Can I come, I have nothing better to do since Carlos ditched me." He told her.

She smiled and nodded then kept on walking, allowing him to follow her to her humble adobe.

"Logan, you're here too." Peggy sweetly said as she took his arm.

"Peggy!" Camille exclaimed.

"Oh right, I forgot, he's your boyfriend." The blonde smirked.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Camille blushed.

"If he's not your boyfriend then can I have him?" she asked her blushing cousin.

"Umm…" Logan said making his presence known.

"Hey Logan, how about a date?" Peggy asked.

"But-" he tried to reject her but she quickly cut him off.

"Great, pick me up on Friday, 6 pm sharp!" she told him.

'_Just great!' _Camille thought sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's the thing, in all of my stories, I used to put a reader's chapterepisode where I allow my readers to actually give me a plot for one chapter and it would go according to how she/he wants but I stopped doing this when I transferred my stories to . But right now, I'm doing it again, it's only one chapter though. Just make sure that the plot you're going to give me actually fits the story line and something you just pulled out of anywhere. **

**Review what you want to happen or if you don't want to be embarrassed, send it to me by PM.**

**P.S. Review about this chapter while you're at it :)**


	21. I Love Her

**Voila! Chapter 21.**

**This story is pretty fun to make especially if I'm misleading you guys. Just Kidding! Anyways, Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

><p>"How do I look, Cami?" Peggy asked as she twirled in front of her cousin.<p>

"You look great." Camille told her even though she didn't even peak at her cousin.

"Thanks!" she chirped. And the doorbell rang; Peggy quickly ran downstairs knowing it was Logan.

Camille lay back down on her bed, sighing, she can't believe herself that she allowed her cousin to go on a date the boy she likes.

"Bye Cami!" she heard Peggy yell before she heard the front door closing after a few minutes, another doorbell rang, she groaned and got out of her bed and opened the door only to see Mercedes.

"Mercedes, what are you doing here?" she asked. The blonde didn't answer; instead, she pulled Camille out of her house and dragging her to her car.

"Explain?" the brunette demanded.

"Your cousin is on a date with Logan, right?" Camille nodded "Then we'll be following them." She smirked.

"Isn't that stalking?" Camille asked.

"Do you want your cousin to be in a relationship with Logan." She shot back and Camille just looked down "That's what I thought."

They pulled up in front of a restaurant; the two of them got out of the car and went inside. "Table for two." Mercedes told the person on the podium and he led them to a table three tables away from Peggy and Logan.

"I feel really guilty about this." Camille sighed.

"Don't worry; we both don't want her to be with Logan." Mercedes smirked.

They looked back to them and Peggy was giggling and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Logan's not enjoying what they're doing." Camille pointed out.

"Perfect!" Mercedes exclaimed getting the attention of some people around them, Camille quickly placed her hand over the blonde's mouth.

"Do you wants us to be caught?" she hissed before looking back at the two, it seemed that they didn't noticed them. Camille let out a sigh of relief before letting go of Mercedes' mouth. After half an hour, Logan and Peggy stood up from their table after paying their bill, Camille and Mercedes made sure that they were in a safe distance before following them.

Since the two were only walking, Mercedes had to drive really slowly to make sure they don't see them. They seemed to step into the park, well; it's more like Peggy pulling Logan to the park. The two girls got out of the car and trailed after them, they saw the couple sitting on a bench and they hid on the bush near it.

"Logan, I like you." Peggy confessed, Mercedes and Camille had to cover each other's mouth to prevent them from screaming.

"Thank you." Was the only thing Logan said.

"Thank you? Do you like me too?" she abruptly asked.

Logan looked down, he didn't really liked Peggy that way, and he liked her as a friend nothing more and nothing less. He even felt pity on the poor girl, she obviously like him so much and she looked desperate but he can't return her feelings, his heart belonged to a certain brunette that crushes his every being when she cries and brightens up his whole day when she smiles. The brunette that worked hard to earn the respect of each of her admirers and the goody-two-shoes that he once despised but when they became friends, his despise turned into love. Yes, he loves Camille.

"Look Peggy, you're a really nice girl but…" he tried explaining.

"…But, you love my cousin." She finished for him.

Behind the bush, Mercedes was already glaring at her stalking companion and Camille's mouth was now agape.

"Yes." He blushed, Mercedes took every fiber of her being not to scream, Camille needed all the time she needed to process what just happened and Peggy tried her best not to cry in front of him.

"My cousin's such a lucky girl." Peggy laughed slightly.

"I can't take this." Camille whispered as she crawled away.

"Where are you going?" Mercedes asked.

"Home." She stated simply before completely disappearing from sight.

Mercedes on the other hand shrugged and kept on the scene unfolding in front of her, she didn't want to miss a second of this.

"She's pretty amazing." Logan stated and Peggy nodded.

"I saw how broken she was before, her first love broke her heart but there was this one guys who gave her hope." She smiled.

"Her friends told me the same thing before." Logan told her.

"Yeah, that when she started working hard to become what she is now." Peggy said.

"Excuse me?" Logan asked not exactly getting her point.

"Ever since that guy told her to wait since he had a boyfriend, she worked hard because the guy's girlfriend was the most popular girl on school and she doesn't want to be a shame if they did become a couple." She explained.

"Oh." Was his only reaction, he thought that Camille was perfect since she was born.

"Camille didn't look that way before, her hair used to be so unruly, we had to wake up to make sure it was neat enough so she wouldn't be laughed at as soon as she entered the school. She had braces back then; it was really noticeable and was quite embarrassing and her eyes? She used to wear big, nerdy glasses but now she just wore contacts but her contacts were the same color of her natural ones." She laughed.

Logan thought really hard, Camille told him that she had been living there since birth and she went to all the school he went but why can't he remember her. But he did remembered meeting a nerd back when he was middle school but Mercedes banned him from any connection with other girls other than her.

Was she the girl he met back then?

"Now, tell me why you're such a bad boy?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Well, my parents were harsh on me. Me and the guys all had family problems, in fact, I'm the last one move away from their parents' house. I guess being neglected wasn't the best of things." He chuckled lightly.

"You know, Logan? Even though you love my cousin, I'm not giving up on you!" Peggy stated proudly.

Logan sighed once more, he knew that he was never going to hear the end of this.

* * *

><p><strong>There, Logan said he loved Camille but not directly to her ;)<strong>

**Review!**


	22. At Long Last

**Okay, in this chapter, what have you've all been waiting for...**

**No spoilers from me! Read and find out but I bet you're going to be pretty satisfied with this one.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

><p>Camille looked left and right before entering the school building, earning some odd looks from her best friends.<p>

"Anything wrong, Cami?" Jo asked and she shook her head.

"Nothing." She lied.

"You seem to be hiding from something." Stephanie said looking around as if she'll see who Camille was hiding from.

"Yeah Camille, you've been hiding from something or someone." Mercedes said, walking up to the group and emphasizing on the word 'someone.'

"Mercedes!" the brunette practically yelled.

"Will stay quiet, Roberts!" James irritatingly said as he and his best friends walked to the girls and yes, including Logan.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lucy glared at the four boys.

"Not even, 'hey how are you guys?' or 'good morning, it's nice to see you.'?" Kendall asked pretending to be hurt.

"Shut up!" Rachel hissed.

"Hey guys, what's with the big group?" Peggy asked stepping out of nowhere.

"We're just wondering what's got your cousin all flustered." Carlos flatly told her.

They all look expectantly at Camille, silently demanding for an answer, she looked from person to person and her eyes stopped at Logan, she blushed immediately.

"It's none of your business." She screeched before stomping off.

"Well, that was not what I was expecting." Logan said and the other nodded in agreement. The bell rung and the group headed for the classroom since all of them did share first period together which seemed a little weird. When they walked into the classroom, Camille was already there, her head was lowered and she was rubbed her temples from the possible headache she was getting.

"Hey there, Cami." Jo said taking the seat next to her and the other girls took their own seats which were just around Camille's.

"Mind telling us why you stormed off earlier?" Stephanie giggled.

"No." she sighed, this was clearly not the best Monday.

Lucy smirked and whispered something to Jo and Jo giggled in response before calling Kendall.

"Kendall, why don't you and the guy join us for lunch, we'll treat you guys." She suggested and Kendall nodded before going back to his best friends.

"Why did you do that for?" Camille abruptly asked.

"Duh, it's totally obvious that you're like that because of Logan so we're giving you a little push." Rachel smirked.

"The F-." Camille cut herself of reminding herself that she was supposed to be a role model.

"Come on, Cami." Stephanie pleaded.

"It's like I have a choice." She scoffed and the girls' smirks turned into grins.

The bell rung and Camille stood up from her seat and gathered up her things, math was one of the most boring subjects she has ever known and it took her every bit of energy she had to stay awake and thankfully it was over but she dreaded what was coming after, lunch. It didn't help that she was walking to lunch alone since she shared math class with none of her friends. She swung her bag over her shoulder and walked to the cafeteria, she looked around to see Logan occupying one table, and she knew that she had to face him sooner or later. She slowly approached the table and sat on the opposite of him.

"Hey." She greeted and he nodded in response.

"Kendall and the others said that they were running late so I should get a table first." He told her.

Her head was spinning, she so desperately wanted to ask him about the kiss but if that ever happened, thing would be more awkward that it already is and that's the last thing she wanted to happen but if she bottled this up any longer, she'll explode.

"About the kiss…" she started avoiding any possible eyes contact.

"Look Camille, I want to tell you something." He suddenly said, Camille looked up at him.

"Yes?" she asked. Logan took a deep breathe

It's now or never.

Taking every bit of courage he had, he took hold of Camille's hand that was resting on the table, Camille blushed on contact.

"When I was on that date with Peggy, it made me realizes something…" he trailed off.

"And what's that? Camille said, swallowing the lump that had form in her throat.

"I Love You." He confessed.

Camille's eyes went wide, she didn't know if she should sequel in delight or just cry from the news. Logan stood up and yelled, making the noisy cafeteria turn suddenly silent.

"I just want to tell you all that I'm in love with Camille Roberts!" he shouted through the whole room and few people whispered some comments.

"And it would be an honor if she would allow me to become her boyfriend." He said, turning to Camille. Her eyes went wide along with her mouth.

"Is she asking her out?" "Is that the delinquent?" "He didn't even give her a present of something." "She'll reject him for sure." Whispers rang through the room, making Logan more nervous, he wasn't surely planning to confess to her, it just came with the moment. He looked at Camille and her eyes softened, she stood up from her seat and wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her head on the crook of his neck.

"Yes." She whispered.

Logan's face lit up like thousand of fireworks, he wrapped his arms around her petite waist and everyone in the cafeteria stood in shock and tried to process everything that just happened.

One of the bad boys of the school and the student body president is dating.

They gaped in shock **(a/n: they don't know about Jo&Kendall and Carlos&Stephanie yet)** no one ever imagined that this will happen.

"Congrats, you finally got together." They heard, everybody looked at the direction of the voices and more shock came to them. Jo and Kendall were holding hands and Carlos has his arm wrapped around Stephanie's waist.

"Guys, flies might get in your mouth." Lucy giggled at the crowd but relief was also present when they realized the other two girls were still single and what they though; ready to mingle.

"And yes, we're dating the bad boys!" Camille, Stephanie and Jo proudly announced before hugging their respective boyfriends.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? You like it or hate it? <strong>

**Don't you worry, this story is not over yet though it almost is.**

**Please Review!**


	23. You're My Bad Boy

**This story is finally complete, I feel like crying, somebody hand me tissue...**

**Anyways, I hope you like this plus the song is a must be heard. I love it so much, it makes me fell proud to be a Filipino. It's title is 'Forevermore.' by Side A but was covered by David Archuleta for his first OPM album. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OwN BTR AND THE SONG**

* * *

><p>Camille went inside her house with the same grin on her face, she couldn't be any happier, Logan finally asked her out.<p>

"You're so lucky, Cami." Peggy said to the girl who was still in her fantasies. Camille snapped out of her trance and smiled at her cousin.

"I know." She giggled and pulled her cousin into a hug "I should thank you; Logan said you made him realize his feelings."

Peggy smiled softly, yes, her heart was broken but when she looked at her cousin, her sister, her best friend, she couldn't be any happier for her. She went through a lot to be happy, all those boys she rejected because of the little glimpse of hope that the guy from middle school will appear and ask her out after long last. She knew very well that the guy she was talking about was Logan, Camille told her herself and now she have him.

Camille released her from her hug and went up to her room. The blonde sighed and grabbed her jacket and went out to meet her other enemy, Mercedes. She came in front of a huge mansion and rung the doorbell, Mercedes quickly answered it and pulled her inside.

"I can't believe it; My Logie should be with me!" Mercedes screeched.

Peggy irritably covered the screeching girl's mouth to make her shut up.

"Look Mercedes, I know I'm not happy about this too but she's my cousin and I love her plus don't you see the look in their eyes? Its love, they're in love." She explained, Mercedes was about counter, Peggy quickly shut her up.

"If you really love Logan like what you say, you'll be happy for him." She stated with a weak smile.

Mercedes hugged her and cried on her shoulder, Peggy couldn't fight the tears anymore and cried as well, both girls cried for the fact that the guy they liked finally got together with their worst enemy. Mixed feelings were shared and they hugged each other, after a while they wiped their tears "We've got rejected." They sated simply.

* * *

><p>Months passed by and prom finally was around the corner, the girl worked hard on being the prom committee and tonight was the night everything will pay off. Everybody was in Camille's room, getting ready for prom, they have an image to protect and they have to look simple yet eye catching.<p>

Jo playfully played with her slightly curled hair. She wore a one strapped, green knee-length dress to match Kendall's eyes. Her hair was slightly curled just like what was stated before and it was pinned to the side. On her feet was a matching green peep toe heels.

Stephanie wore a black and pink dress. Black on the upper half that slowly fades into pink as it goes down. Her hair was straight, revealing their full length and only had a headband to style it but it was still perfection. She wore her favorite dark blue pumps to go with her outfit.

Rachel showed off her elegance with a floor length midnight blue dress. She pulled her hair into a low ponytail that was held with a white ribbon. She wore gold stilettos but was hardly seen with the length of her dress.

Lucy smiled as she twirled in front of the full length mirror. She wore a purple knee-length cocktail dress. The hair she hardly style was up into a neat ponytail but she allowed her bang to give her face some accent. On her feet was black wedges that fits her outfit perfectly.

Camille put the finishing touches on her make-up and smiled. She wore a red, floor length dress. The upper half hugged her curves perfectly and it started to flow freely from the waist down. Her hair was in a neat bun that had a few free, curled strands that framed her face. She wore silver high heeled sandals.

"Perfect." They giggled before they heard a car pull up in front of the house, they casually opened the curtains to reveal a limo was waiting for them and they saw the four boys come out of it. The girls squealed before grabbing their purses and went downstairs only to be greeted by the flash of the camera of Camille's parents.

"I can't believe the girls are growing up, seems like only yesterday you were always visiting to have tea parties." Mrs. Roberts cooed.

"Have fun girls." Peggy smiled at them. Peggy was only a junior but due to her intelligence and skills, she has some classes with the seniors.

"Thanks." they all muttered before opening the front door to reveal the four boys in their tuxes. The girls smiled and Kendall, Carlos and Logan gave corsages to their respective girlfriends. The girls smiled and the boys lead them to the limo.

"How the hell did you guys rent a limo with the little money you have?" Rachel asked, raising a brow at the four men.

"That's for us to know and for you girls to never find out." James bluntly told them.

They frowned at his tone and looked at the other boys.

"He's just sour cause he doesn't have a date." They told them and they nodded in understanding.

They drove to the school and if you're in a limo, you'll surely grab attention. They stepped out of the limo and crow erupted into cheers.

Prom was the best, a few dancing, and snacks and of course, the thing everybody has been waiting for "Prom King and Queen."

Lucy stepped on stage being the head of prom committee "Everybody I would like to announce the prom king and queen." She smiled and everybody cheered. She grabbed a fancy envelop and opened in, reading the text that was in it.

"For Prom King… Logan Mitchell!" she cheerfully exclaimed and the people clapped as Logan went on stage to get his crown.

"And for Prom Queen, none other than our school's princess…. Camille Roberts!" she yelled through the room and everybody went into frenzy. Camille smiled and walked on stage, a man placed a crown on her head and she turned to Logan.

"Now, for the King and Queen dance. A special request from the King," she announced and Logan and Camille went down and came into the center of the dance floor.

_There are times when I just want to look at your face_

_With the stars in the night_

_There are times when I just want to feel your embrace_

_In the cold night_

Logan took hold of Camille's petite waist and Camille wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. This is just how Logan loves it, Camille was so close to him, her face was like an angel's, her eyes put the stars into shame and her embrace can keep you warm in the coldest of nights.

_All those years, I long to hold you in my arms_

_I've been dreaming of you_

_Every night, I've been watching all the stars that fall down_

_Wishing you will be mine_

All those times Peggy and Mercedes clung to him, he wished that they were Camille. He longed for her touch, she heard about how she rejected every single guy that asked her out and those were the popular ones, he knew that he was some delinquent that doesn't even have a chance with her yet when she smiled, he always wished that the smile she was showing was for him.

_Time and again_

_There are these changes that we cannot end_

_As sure as the time keeps going on and on_

_My love for you will be forevermore_

He loved her so much, he hurt her so much times and he regretted every time he made her cry, seeing those tears and that frown made his heart shatter into millions of pieces. He just wants to hug her and tell everything would be okay but he never mustered the courage to do it back then. When she forced a smile even though she was hurting, it made his heart drop. People expect too much from her, they didn't know that she desperately needed a break. Thank God those times ended.

_I just can't believe that you are mine now_

_You were just a dream that I once knew_

_I never thought I would be right for you_

_I just can't compare you with anything in this world_

He looked down at the girl in his arms, he was truly blessed. Out of all the guys out there, she picked him. She picked the delinquent bum and she said that she love him. She never showed regret, she did everything for him and he'll do anything for her. She the best thing in the world, her laughs, her smile, her looks, her personality, her skills, her intelligence, everything! She's amazing and he still can't believe that she was his.

_As endless as forever_

_Our love will stay together_

_You are all I need to be with forevermore_

_Forevermore_

_You are all I need to be with forevermore_

He held her close, he never wants to let go. Through the hardships they did, from all the awkward scenes, they're finally together. At the beginning, they used to scold their friends when they teased them about each other but now, it looked like they were right, they love each other. They want to be together forever.

* * *

><p>"I'm thankful that my friends were there for every step of the way. I learned that we may experience hardships, we may earn some enemies but in the end, we still have the people that care for us, those people we'll remember forever. Relationships may be made and some will be broken, but that was high school and in the end we managed to work hard for our educational and social goals and here we are now, receiving our diplomas for finishing four years of our teenage life in this wonderful school. Thank You." Camille said ending her valedictorian speech. The audience clapped and she stepped down of the stage to take her seat once again.<p>

"May I present to you, graduating class of 2012!" The principal cheered and the students stood up and began jumping and laughing, congratulating each other. Camille made her way to Logan and plant a sweet but passionate kiss on his lips. Once they broke apart, they rested their foreheads aga inst each other.

"I'm still the bad boy." He chuckled.

"But you're my bad boy." She giggled, kissing him once more.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of this story, it's time for me to take my bow and finally put this on the 'Complete' list, and yes, I rushed some thing.<strong>

**Oh yeah, I changed my twitter name to EndlessBTRLove, it's not longer BigTimeRusher88! Follow me and tweet me, I love hearing from my readers! **

**So if you don't have a twitter and yet you still want me to be happy... REVIEW!**


End file.
